


Dance dance, with me

by eclair_sj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Kimwonpil - Freeform, Parksungjin - Freeform, Sungjin, YoungK - Freeform, dowoon, jaehyung - Freeform, kangyounghyun, myday, parkjaehyung, wonpil, yoondowoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclair_sj/pseuds/eclair_sj
Summary: For Day6.





	Dance dance, with me

Loud, in a blast, full volume.

You can’t sleep in those, but for me I can

Those were the most comforting ones.

You make me feel safe, don’t you?

I was so alone with your music

That I thought you were mine

I was so tired and sad that I want to sleep

But you still asked me to dance, don’t you?

I think most of us do,

But most of us found day6 when it’s dark.

When it’s dawn, dark and silent.

You know what they did?

They asked us to dance in the dark

With their music

Until we see the light again.

I was never confident to ask someone

To dance with me but

That’s the only thing I can think

I can do for you now

So... dance with us?

Because we’ll do..dance with you all over again,

And again, and again.


End file.
